


Baser Instinct

by eigengrau



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Kink Meme, M/M, PWP, Will is a sad puppy, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigengrau/pseuds/eigengrau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is going on some sort of lecture, standing by a seated Will, who can only think how if he turns his head just so... He's exhausted and drained and they caught another killer today but Will can't sleep, can't shut off his brain, and Hannibal is stopping in front of him and looking down with benevolent eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baser Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Meme Prompt: http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1375.html?thread=182367#cmt182367

 

It's right there. So close under the sleek fabric of his slacks, bulging a little as he paces the room, hiding, taunting Will. Hannibal's cock is  _right there_  and it's driving Will  _crazy_. His mouth is watering, for Christ's sake. This is ridiculous, a voice that sounds awfully like Jack Crawford mutters in the back of his head. Come on, Graham, pull yourself together.  
  
Hannibal is saying something. Will isn't hearing any of it. He hasn't slept in a week, hasn't had anything to eat except the little meals that Hannibal keeps bringing him. Would have forgotten to shower, if he hadn't set a reminder on his cell phone. He's exhausted and drained and they caught another killer today but Will can't sleep, can't shut off his brain, and Hannibal is stopping in front of him and looking down with benevolent eyes. Sitting on Hannibal's neat blue sofa, Will feels like an ant under a microscope.  
  
"Will," Hannibal starts, then reaches out and pats him on the head, smiling. Except it doesn't feel like he's patting him on the head. It feels like he's stroking him.  
  
Will lets out a groan and grabs Hannibal by the hips, dragging him forward to press his face into the crotch of his carefully pressed trousers. If Hannibal's face is surprised, or disgusted, he can't see it. He noses into the fabric, glasses askew, can feel Hannibal's cock when it bumps into his cheek and opens his mouth blindly to mouth at him when he realizes that it's half-hard. One of Hannibal's hand tightens in his hair and the other goes down to flick off his belt, to single-handedly undo his fly. Will reaches in and pulls him out, reverently, tastes it with the tip of his tongue and feels Hannibal shiver. He moans wordlessly and takes him in, suckling at the head. He can feel Hannibal grow harder in his mouth and as he opens his jaw wider he presses a hand to his own crotch, pushing down on his erection. He takes in more and more of Hannibal's cock, until he's gagging with it, and the whole world narrows down to just the hand tugging at his hair, the ache of his jaw, the taste of Hannibal, the burn of his lungs. All the bullets and the blood fade away, all the bodies and all the death. He is so hard that it is painful and he swallows around Hannibal's length, tasting pre-come at the back of his throat.  
  
Black spots dance at the edges of his vision, and he can feel his body start to shake.  
  
"Will.  _Will_." The voice sounds a million miles away, like he's hearing it from underwater.  
  
Suddenly the hand in his hair is tugging, pulling him off, pulling him away. He slides off of Hannibal's cock with a wet pop and a gasp, and it's only when Hannibal wipes the tears off his face that he realizes that he's been crying. He gulps at the air, chest heaving, mouth feeling so, so empty.  
  
Hannibal fills it with his tongue, guides Will to the floor. He is still hard, Will can feel it against his thigh, but he pushes Will onto his back and reaches for his fly.  
  
When Hannibal's big hand wraps around Will's cock he can't help but let out a sob. Hannibal's mouth is on his and he swallows the cry, breaks away and licks at Will's wet cheeks as he jacks him off. Will is nothing, Will is everything, Will is all animal lust and broken sounds as Hannibal kisses him, touches him, strokes his aching cock with a warm hand. When he comes, Hannibal licks the white off of his own palm and then kisses the taste into Will's mouth.


End file.
